Reminiscing
by EverythingYouDoIsABalloon
Summary: You wanna hear a story of how a certain self-proclaimed loner married the one person he never thought he'd marry?
1. Tell me a story

A/N: Hey all, this is a small one-shot about the Hikigaya household. I've had this idea for a few days so here it is. Also, sorry for not updating my other stories, I'm going to graduate High School in about 2 weeks so I'm scrambling to get things done.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" I looked up from my book to see my beautiful daughter in front of me trying to get my attention.

"Yes sweetie, what is it?" I asked her, her beautiful grey eyes locking onto mine.

"Can you tell me the story of how you and Daddy met?" Oh? She wants to hear that story again? Strange, I would've never expected a 5 year old to want to hear this type of story.

"You want to hear how me and Daddy met?" I asked her, ruffling her shoulder length curly black hair a bit.

"Mm-hmm!" She replied, her eyes closed, head moving along with my hand.

"Okay, you wanna sit on Mommy's lap?" I asked, her head perked up when I said this.

"Yea! Yea! I wanna be on Mommy's lap!" She said excitedly. She extended her arms up and I grabbed her under her armpits placing her on my lap.

She placed her head near my chest and nuzzled in the warmth.

"Mommy, start the story" She said, her voice a bit muffled.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Yui." We called her Yui after her aunt Yuigahama.

"Let's see… where to start…

I first started dating your Daddy during college. Although I knew him long before that. I first met him during his first year of high school. I already graduated by then though-"

"So you're older than Daddy!" Yui exclaimed.

"Well, yes, though I'm not that old, sweetie" I told her, I really am not that old…

"Anyways, I met Daddy during his first year of High School, I was in my first year also, in College. To be honest sweetie, me and Daddy didn't meet on the best of terms"

"You ran him over, right!" Said Yui.

"No, well, yea I guess. Daddy got hit by the car I was in when he saved Aunt Yui's doggy"

"Oh! Sable! Ha ha, he's a cute doggy" Yui said, showing me her bright smile. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Yes, yes he is" I said.

"Did you fall in love with Daddy by then?" Yui asked me.

"No, not yet. I fell in love with Daddy later" I told her.

"So, I took Daddy to the hospital while Aunt Yukino went to school"

"Aunt Yui and Aunt Yukino are married now, right?" Asked Yui. It is true, the two started dating after Hachiman chose me. The two are such a great match, too. They're so happy now.

"Yes, sweetie. They're married now" I told her.

"Will I be married, Mommy?" Yui asked

"I think so, well, unless Daddy let's you interact with boys" I told her, a small smirk forming on my face. Hachiman is such a daughter-con.

"Anyways, Daddy continued with school after the accident. He went to school with both Aunt Yui and Yukino, along with Saki and Yumiko."

"Daddy ended up with both Yui and Yukino in the "Service Club". They all ended up being a tight knit group"

"Didn't both Aunties love Daddy, too?" She asked me.

"Yes, they still love him, but not in the way I love Daddy." I told her, both of them have moved on and are now madly in love with each other.

"Well, when did you fall in love with Daddy?"

"Let's see, around the time Daddy graduated from his High School" I told her.

"Why" She asked, kids ask that a lot.

"I saw how sweet Daddy is, plus he's so interesting" I told her

"You always say Daddy is interesting"

"Well, he is." I said, and it's true too.

"Why is Daddy so interesting?" Asked Yui.

"Well, he has such an interesting view on life. His philosophies are so mesmerizing" I told her.

"What does that mean?" Yui asked with a face of confusion.

"Uh, let's just say that Daddy has interesting eyes" I said

"Oh! Yea! Daddy has cute eyes! They look like Pan-san's eyes" She said

"Yes, that's true" I said while thinking of Yui's Pan-san blanket and pillow, both of which were gifts from Yukino.

"Anyways, I fell in love with Daddy after he graduated High School, he ended up going to the same college as me. I was a junior at the time and he was an incoming freshman" I said.

"We started to date halfway through his first year of college. Things were going really well, but our relationship with Aunt Yui and Yukino wasn't that great. Though things got better, Aunt Yui and Yukino started dating during Daddy's second year of college." I continued.

"It wasn't until I graduated college and Daddy was in his third year that we had you" I said, kissing her forehead. She gave me a big smile.

"You and Daddy are the best things that have ever happened to me" I told her

"I love you sweetie" I said

"I love you too Mommy" She said, hugging me while nuzzling her head in my chest.

We stayed in that position until we heard a knock on the door.

"Ooh ooh, it's Daddy!" Yui said, jumping off my lap and running towards the door.

"Sweetie, wait for me" I said, getting up from the couch and walking towards the door.

Yui waited at the front of the door, jumping up and down trying to look into the peephole.

I got to her and put my hand on her head to calm her down, looking through the peephole I saw that it was Hachiman, or Daddy as Yui calls him.

I opened the door to find Hachiman sprawled on the floor, his bag on the side, with Yui hugging him like a bear, her head nuzzled in his neck. I could only smile.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Yui yelled, her voice a bit muffled.

"Yea, Daddy's here Yui" Hachiman said, his hand patting Yui's hair, a smile adorning his face.

After a few minutes of me trying to get Yui to let go of her vice grip on Hachiman, he finally got up. He brushed the dust off his suit and looked at me.

He came over and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips, I sighed in content.

"Long day at work?" I asked him, after the kiss was over.

"Yep, I knew being an editor would be hard, but also being a writer just adds more things on my plate." He said.

Hachiman works as an editor for two of his High School classmates: Ebina Hina, a famous doujinshi artist, and Yoshiteru Zaimokuza, a rather successful light novelist. He also writes in his free time and has published a successful collection of short stories.

"Well, maybe I can get some of that stress of your chest, huh?" I said in a seductive tone near his ear so Yui wouldn't hear.

His face turned a bright shade of pink. Heh, I always know how to make him blush.

"Y-yes, that would be great!" Hachiman said in a nervous tone.

"Daddy? Are you sick?" Yui asked, while looking up at Hachiman.

"Why do you ask that, Yui?" Asked Hachiman.

"Your face is all pink, it's kinda cute" Said Yui innocently.

"H-Haruno, why don't you put Yui to sleep, eh? It's getting a bit late" Hachiman said, that is true, it's about 9PM.

"Okay, but once Yui is asleep we'll do our business in the shower, ok? I said, again in a seductive tone near his ear.

"The Gods of Romantic Comedies are truly on my side now" I heard Hachiman whisper while I took Yui in my arms to her room, he was still at the door, his face still bright pink.

I'm going to enjoy tonight.

* * *

2 A/N: This can be seen as a one-shot but I wrote it so I could expand the story through flashbacks in later chapters. I intentionally left some things unanswered to write more chapters to further explain some things. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this.

I'll try to update my other stories within this month, but no promises unfortunately.


	2. Groceries and Books

A/N: Yo, here with another chapter. Sorry for the long as shit delay, no shitty excuses,just another chapter. I'll just be doing some drabbles and stuff for this story. Enjoy. And sorry for the god awful kiss/sex scenes in advance.

* * *

"Hachiman..." Hmm?

"Hachiman..." Who's there?

"Oh Hachiman, wake up sweetie..." That voice, it's so soothing.

I just wanna stay asleep. Whoever's talking, speak softly, darling. [1]

"Guess I have no choice" Hm?

Softness. That's all I felt. There was something soft on my lips. Warm and moist, but the good kind of warm and moist. Whatever it was also had a faint taste of strawberries.

This is pretty nice, whatever it is-

Oh. Ohhhh. I know what this is. It's certainly French in nature.

I felt a tongue. Said tongue was exploring my mouth, I couldn't help but wiggle mine in response. The tongue of my lover was currently exploring the insides of my mouth, her sweet tasting saliva all over my taste buds.

I stayed there for an extra minute, savoring the pleasure, before a body part of mine betrayed me.

"Heh, looks like someone is up" My lover said, pulling away from the kiss leaving a trail of saliva.

"Yup, how could he possibly stay asleep when you're half naked, on top of me and French kissing me to Hell and back?" I told my half naked lover while looking into her grey eyes.

"Y'know, I remember joking about your penis being as long as your name. I didn't realize at the time that it actually _is_ as long as your name." She told me.

She started to grind her hips on me, I could feel the warmness of her crotch through her panties.

"H-Haruno..." I panted out in pleasure.

I put my hands over her ribcage and in one swift move had her under me. I recieved a small yelp and a dark pink blush across my lover's face. Cute.

"You're so cute when you blush, Haruno" I said while moving my head to her neck.

I started to kiss and lick and suck at her neck, eliciting moans and giggles from her. I could smell her erotic scent, it caused my mind to nearly go blank. Haruno always has this scent of mature eroticsm that I love. I continued to taste her skin before shifting my body a bit.

I moved a bit to my right and placed my knee inbetween her legs. I could feel her juices seep through the fabric of her panties wetting my knee. I pushed deeper while loud moans filled my ears and the intoxicating scent of my lover filled my nose.

I continued to massage her crotch for a while, letting her climax with a lustful scream. I could feel her arms wrap around my back, pulling me down. She put her mouth near my ear and said.

"You became pretty dominant this morning, huh" She whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, it's usually the other way around" I told her while getting released from her hug and rolling onto my back.

And it's true, too. I'm more of the submissive type, while Haruno's always been the dominant type. I'm not entirely sure how that happened, to be honest. Actually, I do know, but that's for another time.

"Why'd you wake me up, Haruno?" I asked the beautiful woman next to me.

I have no idea what she sees in me, I really don't.

"We have grocery shopping to do, remember?" Shopping? But I don't wanna.

"Do we have to?" I asked "Why can't we, y'know? Finish what we started?" I added coyly.

"Maybe later, but we also have to visit the bookstore" She told me.

We have to go buy groceries and visit the bookstore? Why do we have so many things planned today? I'd rather just stay home and have sex.

Haruno began to get up but I tried to pull her down in protest. It didn't work.

"No. Get up and get dressed Hachiman." She told me.

I let out an exasperated sigh in response, only to have Haruno lean over my face and whisper in a venemous tone:

"Suck it up you little bitch. Get up, get dressed or else I'll make sure to punish your ass later tonight." She whispered seductively to me.

Shit. Now I've done it. Haruno's dominant side is seeping through. I better get up.

"R-Right, heh, I'll-I'll get up, don't you worry" I stuttered out like a blubbering mess while Haruno went to the bathroom.

I got up and out of bed and pranced about like an idiot looking for some clothes.

"Hey Hachiman!" I heard from the bathroom.

"Yea?"

I heard the shower sprinkler turn on when Haruno said:

"Before we leave, I want you to take a shower with me" Oh yes...

I practically ran towards Haruno who was already naked and in the shower and slid into the bathroom like Tom Cruise, surprising her [2].

I took off all my clothes in a second and joined Haruno in another second inside the shower.

* * *

1 1/2 Hours Later

Great. Everyone's staring at us. What the Hell, why do I have to experience this everytime we go out together?

Haruno and I just walked inside a local grocery store only to find a dozen pair of eyes on us.

Is it really that odd that a woman like her is with a guy like me? I still have trouble believing it, to be honest.

Oh well. Just ignore them.

"Hey, Hachi?"

"Yea?"

"Can you get the items on this list? I'll get the other items"

"Yea, sure"

"Ok, meet you in the... fruit section?"

"Sounds good"

Haruno gave me a small peck on my cheek before walking off and picking up one of those basked to put the items on her list in. She gave me my own list of items. More efficient that way.

I got a cart and walked over to the fruit section and looked at the list.

Oranges, Bananas, Kiwis and Apples.

I grabbed all of them in no time and put them in the cart only to bump into someone.

"Ah, sorry" I said as I looked at the list again.

"It's alri-Hachiman?" Hmm?

I looked up from my list to see someone I haven't seen in quite a while.

"Tsurumi?"

"Hachiman? Is that really you" She asked.

Huh, Tsurumi Rumi. Wonder when's the last time I saw her. Maybe a few months ago? I used to tutor her in English. She insisted on it, so I did in in my free time once or twice a week. We stopped because she became too busy with school.

"Yea it's me, how are you Tsurumi" I asked the girl.

She looks a bit different than when she was a kid. She looks a bit more mature. She's in her early teens now, though she doesn't act like it, she's the most mature kid I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Her hair is a lot shorter, shoulder length, but she still looks the same. Same piercing blue eyes and neutral look. She still has that loner aura that she had when she was a kid. She honestly looks like a younger version of Yukinoshita or maybe Shizuka.

"I'm okay, and I thought I told you to call me Rumi"

"Right, well, what are you doing here Rumi. Early morning shopping?"

"Yes." She simply replied.

"What are you buying?"

"Just some fruit, nothing fancy"

"Hey, by the way, how's school?" I asked

"Ok, I've been doing fine."

"Really? That's good to hear"

She nodded her head. "Yea, I've been making friends, too"

"I have a group of friends that I hang out with at school. They're really nice" She told me.

"Yeah? That's great to hear." I told her.

I meant it, too. Rumi's a sweet kid.

"What about you Hachiman?" She asked.

"What about me?"

"What's been going on with you?"

"Oh, nothing much. Been growing older, I guess."

"Did you finally get rid of that stupid dream of yours?" She asked.

"Dream?"

"Yea, y'know. The one about being a househusband and all" Oh that one.

"Yeah, I'm in college now. Pursuring an English major." I told her.

'Yeah? That's nice"

"Yup..."

"So... how's your wife?" She asked.

Wife? I don't have a wife. Does she mean Haruno? We're not married... yet.

"She's fine. And she's not my wife, yet, at least"

"Planning to settle down soon?"

"Yeah" I answered truthfully.

"Planning to have kids?"

"What?"

"I said 'Planning to ha-

"No, I heard you. Just surprised you asked is all." I told her.

Kids? I don't know, to be honest. I guess I wouldn't mind. I don't know about Haruno, though. Having kids hasn't really come up yet. Besides we're still young. No need to rush.

"I dunno" I simply said.

"K, well, it's been nice meeting you again Hachiman."

"Yea, you too Rumi. I wish I could still tutor you, your're a smart kid Rumi" I told her.

"Thanks, and maybe you'll be my tutor again" She said as she walked away and waved her hand.

I waved back.

"Hey Hachiman who was that" Hmm?

I turned around and came face to face with Haruno's grey eyes.

"Rumi, I tutored her a while back, remember?"

"Oh! Is she the cute girl that looks like Yukino-chan?"

"Yea, that's her"

* * *

Alright, that's the last bag. Finally, couldn't spend another second in that damn place.

I closed the trunk and walked over to the driver's seat, opening the door and getting inside.

"Ready to go to the bookstore, Hachiman?" Haruno asked, a smile adorning her face.

"Yea, I think I'll buy a few more books" I said as I started the engine and drove off the parking lot and onto the streets of Chiba.

"What books?" Haruno asked.

"I dunno, maybe something by Murakami [3]" I told her.

I do love Murakami, big influence on me.

If you don't know, I'm a writer. Or trying to be at least. I'm currently writing a collection of short stories. I'm trying to have around 15 or twenty, I have 7 now, so I still need to get there. Right now I work as an editor for some high school classmates. I work for both Hina Ebina and Yoshiteru Zaimokuza, whom are a couple. I usually edit a lot of Hina's... yaoi doujinshi, and a lot of Yoshiteru's light novel.

They're both pretty famous and successful, their work has sold a lot. And surprisingly, Yoshiteru's LN has won numerous awards. You shoulda seen the smug smile of his when he got those awards.

And Hina is known online for being on of the most famous Yaoi artist. Unfortunately, she often draws main characters who look suspiciously like me, much to my complaints.

Oh well.

* * *

We spent about 20 minutes in the bookstore, Haruno was off looking for some of her books while I looked around absentmindedly.

I had already picked out a few books and payed for them, I'm just waiting for Haruno.

Haruno and I usually visit this bookstore once a week or so. I didn't know it before, but Haruno is a bookworm like me. She has a pretty sweet collection of books, probably moreso than me. We combined our collection in one giant bookcase in our flat, it's a nice view.

Haruno and I have been together for quite a while now. I do want to marry her, to be honest. I already have a ring, actually. Her family took a liking towards me, not with fights in between. Her mother didn't really like me, her dad, on the other hand, took me in as family almost immediately. It took a bit to wither down Haruno's mother, but I think she likes me now. She provided me with the ring, after all.

Now I just have to wait for the perfect time.

I think I'll be proposing soon.

* * *

[1] Lyric from the song "Come softly to me" by The Fleetwoods.

[2] Famous scene from Risky Business

[3] Haruki Murakami is a famous Japanese author known for his Kafkaesque stories. Definitely recommend checking out his work.

Response to Reviews:

Drunken Soviet: Thanks, I'll be doing small drabbles going in and out of various periods in their time together.

Toshiro Ricky: Yea, a lot of people are unsure about the whole YuixYukino ship, I'm gonna keep it, though.

Aqua-sama: Hikigaya and Haruno is one of my favorite ships, so is Yuigahama and Yukinoshita... Anyways, I could see it happening if neither was chosen by Hikigaya, they seek comfort in eachother and that leads to other things. Then again I don't know if that would even happen in real life :|

KairuG: That's the main opinion on this story from other people.

User 627: Yea, didn't know how to make it more mysterious or anything.

Umami08: Thanks!

DragonInTrouble: Thanks. Just accept the ship :]

ImaNukeYourFace: Convenient? Maybe :]

Kagemusha-Z: What do you mean 'Hachiman's current sister-in-law?' Did I mess something up? I probably did.

Ghost2656: Thanks, I agree.

Harem King: Yes, it's a nice thought.

Pwifbsk: Here's more :)

haruxhachi: Yea totally, thanks for that suggestion. I like it. :)

FCKEDUPSTORYMAN: Lol, guess you didn't like it?

Imaginary Demon: Will do!

hikigaya: Thanks!

testementKaiser: Lol, I really like the ship, to be honest.

Guest: Yes, yes they did.


End file.
